


Looking for something else.

by intheembers



Category: Looking (TV)
Genre: Love, M/M, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sentimental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intheembers/pseuds/intheembers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Patrick and Richie, doing the dirty, because I'm drunk and bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking for something else.

**Author's Note:**

> I am super drunk right now... according to me, my English is flawless when I'm drunk (it's not) and .... Jag vet inte vad jag ska skriva här egentligen, därför skiver jag lite här....
> 
> I just don't know

Patrick balances between his moral high grounds and pure pleasure while pushed against the wall behind him. The smell of shame and horny fills the room and the only thing Patrick can do are going with the flow. Kevin is all but a memory, and all Patrick can think of is Richie’s lips over his bare chest. His beard is slightly scratching his nipples, while working his hands to cover every inch of skin on Patrick’s body. “Oh God” is all that Patrick can utter between his short breaths. “Still want me to fuck you?” Patrick can’t help but think what kind of question that is, when his dick is obviously answering for both of them, trying to point Richie in the right direction “can you blame me?” who wouldn’t want to fuck- or get fucked by Richie?

Then everything slows down, Richie isn’t pushing him against the wall, and instead he grips Patrick’s bicep and drags him towards the bedroom. Patrick bangs the back of his head against the bed headboard “ow fuck me” slips out “are you in a hurry?” Richie looks at him in confusion “I hit my head”, “oh, right…sorry” Patrick tries to get as comfortable as possible in the not so soft bed, not that there is anything wrong with Richie’s but after sleeping in Kevin’s for the last few weeks, it feels a bit odd. “What are you doing?” Patrick feels Richie’s fingers covering every inch of naked skin “exploring” it’s extremely frustrating, but at the same time wonderful “why, you’ve seen it before” Patrick doesn’t really like teasing and every time Richie’s hand is approaching Patrick dick, it stops or moves further away. “Fine Pato, remembering, not exploring” Patrick’s heart skips a beat every time Richie calls him Pato, even though he’s not sure Richie refers to a duck or the Mexican version of his name. 

Richie must have sensed some kind of change in Patrick, in that exact moment because he looks at him with concern “what’s wrong?” the thing is, Patrick’s eyes aren’t filled with tears because there’s something wrong “nothing is wrong, everything is fucking perfect and I’m not so sure I deserve perfect with you” he hates himself for being so sensitive all the time, but he can’t really help it.  
Richie just crawl the short trip from Patrick’s stomach, where he’s been dropping kisses, to Patrick’s lips “you deserve perfect Pato, more than anyone, so let’s make this perfect yeah?” Patrick just nods and places a kiss on Richie’s lips.

The smell of sweat, musk and perfume fills the room. Richie’s body is warm and sticky, much to Patrick’s liking. “Jesus Christ” Richie moans as Patrick grabs his dick and stroke it slowly “and Mary” Patrick answers for no particular reason and starts sucking on one of Richie’s nipples. Usually, Patrick has a slight tendency of feeling embarrassed by being this over exposed but with Richie though, it’s different. With Richie, Patrick doesn’t mind showing every imperfection, every flaw, from the birthmarks on his back, to the scar on his chest and his over sized head. When Patrick feels Richie’s lips over his head, and not the gigantic head attached to his neck, he moans softly and grips the sheets so tight his knuckles turns white. Warm sensations are spreading across Patrick’s thighs all the way to his stomach, a familiar and quite wonderful feeling I doesn’t want to let go of. He knows all to well; if there is someone who is able to break Patrick down to tiny particles it’s Richie. That’s probably why he finds himself completely surrendering under Richie’s light touch. There are a few people who have made him feel this kind of safe. It’s not the kind of safe you feel when locked up in a closet after watching to much criminal minds, sure no one will find you in that closet full of old skeleton and bad habits. It’s not the kind of safe you feel when you are a toddler and your mother is the only safety net you have, who’ll pic you up every time you fall. No, Richie is the kind of safety where Patrick feels he can open up without being scared of judgment. He could tell Richie anything, and Richie would just look at him, sometimes a bit unsure, sometimes a bit amused, sometimes in wonder, but never judgmental, with despite or being superior. At this point, Richie’s wandering hands and hot mouth creating a wet mess around Patrick’s dick; Patrick even forgets his irrational obsession of pleasing his mother. If she saw him now, jumping between unresolved feelings towards Richie and his anger towards Kevin, whom he’d never have anything to with anymore, more than work, she’d probably crumble and die. “Oh God” Patrick chants over and over while Richie works his magic, there is something so vulnerable over the situation, that Patrick seriously thinking about crying

.  
“What are you thinking about?” Richie’s worried eyes catch his, and for a brief moment Patrick can see a flash of fear of rejection. This is the second time he’s managed to distract, this was supposed to be perfect, he reminded himself. If there was something he didn’t want to do, it was ruin the moment with uncertainty; there was nothing uncertain about Richie, not a bit. “Nothing and everything, but I don’t want to be a mood killer” Patrick rolls over on his side and pushes his, yes his, hot Latino on his back. When he presses his lips against Richie’s in a somewhat desperate kiss, he can taste himself. It’s something that normally would be a turn-off, but never with Richie. He runs a hand over Richie’s hairy chest and stomach, and just like the end of the rainbow, Patrick finds his treasure, in form of Richie’s incredible penis. Richie’s length is sticky with pre-cum, maybe they need to slow the pace down a bit, but to be honest, Patrick’s over the romantic foreplay and the idea of perfect sex is coming in synchronize. For once in his life, he wants to be able to have that hot, dirty and shameless sex and still be able to have it mean something more than a non-bullshit orgasm. With Richie, Patrick wants the bullshit, all the bad and all the good – he’s grown enough over last few months to know that’s possible. “You worry so much Pato” Richie’s sweet voice rings through his ears “I know, I know” he smiles at the memory that suddenly pops up in his head “ you have your señora, all I got were two eggs and a slight panic attack” Richie’s smile reaches is eyes “you keep that up and I’m gonna come, don’t spoil all the fun” Patrick realizes that his and is working on its own. “I can’t blame my hand for finding you penis so pleasurable” he says mischievously. Then there’s no more time for chitchat, feeling brave all of a sudden Patrick lower his head over Richie before he get the chance to change his mind. 

Richie tastes a bit like salt, a preview of what to expect, the rest is hard to explain, it’s a neutral taste, something like sucking on a finger on a warm summer day. Whatever it is he can definitely get used to the flavor. Then Richie looses his patience, which is highly uncommon.  
Patrick gets pushed away and Richie gets up, walks in to the bathroom and comes back with a smirk look on his face. “You should probably turn over” he says and Patrick just does, without thinking about it. There is no mandatory are you ready or are you sure it’s just the sound of a pop, a squirt and a finger pushing inside Patrick, who is, as usual, not prepared “Jesus” he exclaims, his eyes turning to bowling balls. From behind he can hear Richie’s laugh and another finger is pushed inside. Patrick thanks Jesus, Mary and God, even though he’s not religious, that Richie at least prepares him somewhat for the real thing.  
Patrick presses his forehead against a pillow; the sweet sent of Richie’s shampoo fills his nose. Then there it is “you ready?” the way Richie says it sounds more like a statement than a question “u-hu”. Richie puts a hand between Patrick’s shoulder blades and forces him down further. Patrick can’t help but enjoy being handled like this; there is something about Richie that he can’t put his finger on. When Richie pushes inside Patrick he lets out a loud squeak he has absolutely no idea where it comes from. Richie is like a performance artist, a backside artist, a backside performance artist if you’d like. 

Richie moves at a slow pace, it bothers Patrick but he decides to keep his mouth shut. Patrick has a bad habit when it comes to ruin moments with just opening his mouth and let words flow free. Therefore, he closes his eyes and concentrate on the sensation of nipples rubbing against the sheets, creating some kind of friction. He nearly looses it when Richie takes his hand, reach around Patrick and grabs his dick. A grunt escapes from Patrick’s lips as Richie’s hand moves with his body “fuck” Patrick moans and squeezes his eyes shut. He can’t wait any longer, he doesn’t want to wait any longer, and he hear him self say the most unromantic words someone can say, “I’m going to cum”. Richie giggles behind him and starts moving faster, both hand and hips.  
Patrick bites the pillows incase Richie has thin walls. Every orgasm has a different feel to it, with Kevin it’s instant and powerful. Taking care of it himself is somewhat boring and a more of a have to because I’m horny as opposed to want to because this person makes me horny, or whatever the reason may be. With Richie it feels like it lasts longer, that feeling of relief and not wanting it to end, but it ends both his and Richie’s.

“Are we alright?” Patrick finds Richie’s hand and plays with the middle finger; a bit absentmindedly. There is no guarantee that this was more than a one-time thing and that Patrick will find himself alone on his stoop again. But on the other hand, if what they just did was a big mistake of a world full of mistakes, it was worth it.  
“You mean, if you successfully managed to weasel your way back in to my heart?” Richie’s expressionless question scares him but he nods and forces a weak “yes”. Richie repositions himself so they lay face-to-face “Pato you never left”


End file.
